A Simple Message
by Archangel Sorain
Summary: This takes place after episode 26. Years pass, and a letter is sent from a certain girl who's very presence tamed a hunter's soul. Her motive was to bring them closer together even though they're so far apart, but now...? How will she end the distance?
1. Message 1: Yuuki's Letter

**Introduction:** This story is set after the second season of Vampire Knight. I've written this in a way that I can be happy with. Why can't Vampires be this way for real! And anyway, thanks for reading..

**Updated:** Being that this is my first fan fiction story, I went back to check for errors and changed the format a bit. I'm going over it to see if I can find my ending once again.

**To Reviewers:** When possible, I will gladly read a story of yours and critic it.

**Genre:** Tragedy, Mystery

**Summary:** Years pass, and a letter is sent from a certain girl who's very presence tamed a hunter's soul. Her motive was to bring them closer together even though they're so far apart, but now...? How will she end the distance?

* * *

**Vampire Knight: A Simple Message**

**Message I – Yuuki's Letter**

* * *

**. . .**

Another well-adapted year for the old Cross Academy that changed greatly after a group of well-behaved pure-bloods left the once peaceful academy. There was still much to fear, because of a pure-blood that once accepted the school had left, never to return to campus.

It effected a lone hunter, a simplistic teenage school girl, and a very responsible Headmaster with equal disappointment. Tonight became very dark and peace reddened.

_'Lately, it has done nothing but rain, the first week of this solemn year.'_

Inside a confined dusty chamber, within a cold large school, was a shirtless man that had a symbolic tattoo covering the left side of his neck. He was chained against the seal barring glowing wall, facing a decision.

A vampire's figure arose above him, and his fate soon followed.

Scared to death, the out of liege level D quickly moved his body upward and arose from his queen size bed. He sat, his back facing the bed, struggling to catch his breath.

After a moment, a slight creak was heard in the direction of the door.

The silver haired man withdrew his bloody rose gun from underneath his small white squared pillow and aimed it toward the slow moving door. The door's knob twisted back into place, he reacted in his own defense and fired the gun before having a glimpse of the person coming through it.

"Headmaster Cross!" He said without thinking. His hand shaking from the action.

Headmaster slowly stuck his head back in the doorway. "Well hello to you to Mr. Grumpy, is that your way of saying good morning to me...?" He asked, his voice very hesitant.

"Ugh... you've been awfully happy lately." He blinked twice, changing the corrupted atmosphere. His eyes still seemed quite hazy from lack of sleep.

"Well of course, I promised I'd _smile_, hoping that _someone else_ may catch it." Headmaster Cross smiled greatly. He seemed to be in a slight daze.

The angry male laid against the pillows behind him and asked in a smug voice. "Now who would ask you something so stupid?"

Headmaster's voice became seriously quiet. "You've forgotten or, are you just in denial?" He walked midway into the dim room.

He pause for awhile...

"Well anyway," His voice returned to it's normal cheery self, "Before I go,... I should give you this."

He extended a letter towards him.

The young man's messy silver hair hung down to his shoulders. He brushed the strands out from his eyes, asking. "What is it?"

The Headmaster chuckled. "Just a seemingly important message for you, well,... assuming this because of your usual empty mailbox."

The bloody rose was raised toward the jolly man, the safety switched _off._

Headmaster thought quickly. "Oh, look at the time!" He glanced down at his bare wrist. "I must go now, farewell Zero-kun! Another threat to take seriously!" He waved his hand swiftly, then immediately ran down the hallways.

Zero switched the gun back on safety, set it beside himself, and disclosed the envelope.

**. . .**

**The letter read...**

**. . .**

_"To Good Years,..."_

_"So many years have passed since we last spoke to each other. We left with so many questions answered."_

_"..."_

_"I wanted to lay down some common ground with you, because I feel as though part of me was left behind?"_

_"I had no way of knowing,... about my racial being, ... or, the loss of my own, **original** memories that I have now regained completely."_

_"I cannot change what has occurred, but I can at least pull the thorns from the 'bloody rose' clutched within your fingers."_

**. . .**

Zero looked down for a moment in discouragement from the letter, then to the cold gun. He realized his left hand had cuffed it tight. A prediction no less. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the letter.

**. . .**

_"And I shall feel the same pain, you felt,... all those years."_

_"Though I may bleed myself,... it will not be enough to kill me."_

_"I will forever long for this kind of pain!"_

_"If we shall ever meet again, I trust, ..."_

_"You will, keep the promise I kept to you?"_

_"…"_

_"Hunt well, my vampire hunter,..."_

_"I truly am sorry..."_

**. . .**

_V.K. : "Zero-kun, Kaname-sempai does not know of this... simple,-message." _

**. . .**

**. .**

_'Til we meet again,_

_Yuki Cross Kuran_

**. .**

**. . .**

Zero slowly stood up, and glanced at the letter held in his hands, then threw it onto the bed. He walked hesitantly away from the edge of it and then proceeded through the doorway and down the silent hallways of Cross Academy's day class dorms.

Headmaster was in his office smiling to himself. He chuckled after licking an envelope, and sealed it. He thought to himself. '_All I can do is hope. I knew she had to go sometime, so I will just remember the smile of my young daughter. She is now grown into a precious flower, a once white rose that has forever been tainted with blood.'_

He sighed with a huge smile stuck upon his face. "If only you knew how much he truly cared. But that cannot be changed." He placed it on a pile of letters that sat along the edge of the wooden desk.

A loud knock was heard beyond the wooden gray door across from the desk the Headmaster Cross was sitting behind. "Come in, Zero-kun!" He yelled.

"Uh, how did you know it was me?" Zero asked, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't, just call it... a guess." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "So did you want to speak to me about something?"

"Of course, you keep a lot of supplies in here don't you?"

"Well yes, but why? Are you planning on working today?"

Zero walked far enough to ram his hands on the sturdy desk. His head hung lazily before Headmaster heard his rough voice. "Something like that..." He looked at him through the corner of both eyes. "I need them immediately."

"Very well, since it seems it's a matter of most urgency, I will give you what you need." He stood up, marched his way to a nearby closet, and rifled through it. He took out a dusty box and handed it to Zero.

"Here!" He said. "Try not to break anything." He smiled slightly.

Zero quickly left out the moonlit room.

Headmaster was left alone, "He seemed a little disturbed,... almost like he was then." He pondered the thought. "I wondered what the letter said?"

* * *

**. . .**

**A Simple Message**

**Message I - Yuuki's Letter – End**

_To be continued..._

**. . .**

* * *

**After Thoughts:** Thanks for Reading!

**[1]** I hoped you liked the concept of my first story. During school I thought of the idea for the letter, it just came to me. I was happy I finally got an idea for a fan fiction.

**[2]** The two metaphors I truly loved: I came up with them and I still love them.

**{1}** "I cannot change what has occurred, but I can at least pull the thorns from the 'bloody rose' clutched withing your fingers."

**{2}** She has now grown into a precious flower, a once white rose that has forever been tainted with blood.

**[3]** I imagine Yuuki reading the letter a certain way, but I took out the description from the letter so you readers could imagine it for yourselves.

**[4]** Just as a reminder, when Headmaster Cross asks Zero if he's working he means to ask is he going vampire hunting. I apologize if this was obvious enough to tell, I was just making sure.

**[5]** I wanna know! What does everyone think about Yuki. The Yuki before and the Yuuki after she remembered everything. What'd you think of her decision?

Arigato Gosaimatsu!


	2. Message 2: Returned Favor

**Introduction:** This story is set after the second season of Vampire Knight. I've written this in a way that I can be happy with. At first it was only going to be a one-shot but I ended up continuing it.

**Updated:** Yes, the second chapter where I should have already had the idea for the last chapter. I was annoyed because I couldn't think straight. Okay, serious face... O_O I just fixed the format and a couple of errors.

**To Reviewers:** When possible, I will gladly read a story of yours and critic it.

**Genre:** Tragedy, Mystery

**Summary:** Years pass, and a letter is sent from a certain girl who's very presence tamed a hunter's soul. Her motive was to bring them closer together even though they're so far apart, but now...? How will she end the distance?

* * *

**Vampire Knight: A Simple Message**

**Message II – Returned Favor**

* * *

**. . .  
**

_Where are they? ...and ... Why are they there? Why are they.. covered in this darkness? _

A door swung open making a creaking sound. "Yuuki-chan?" A voice cried out from the pure-blood, Kaname who was in the doorway. He flipped the light switch, the room went dim, and he began looking around.

Although, something was different about him, was it his new black shirt that fit snug around his arms or, collar that curved around his neckline? Was it his white jacket that sat on his shoulders or, the royal blue rose pined just below one of them? Maybe it was his old white pants that fit tight around his waist? ... No, if you were to look closely, I mean so close, you would know. His expressions on his face might have looked the same, but his eyes were smiling.

A small rustle was heard in the corner of the dim room, under the covers of a soft king-sized bed.

Kaname chuckled to himself before walking towards the mysterious noise. He slowly sat at the edge of the bed. He leaned back on his arms comfortably and focused on the ceiling. He smiled and sung. "Yu-uki-chan!" His laughter carried on.

After stopping himself, he glanced at the lump in the covers, stood up quickly, and unveiled Yuuki. It was _obvious she was_ not asleep. Her eyes shut tight, her left hand laying under a large pillow, the other twitched slightly, and her hair perfectly combed.

Kaname sat beside her again and leaned closer to her ear. Yuuki's cat like ears twitched a little. Kaname slowly shook his head and asked. "Yuuki are you, keeping secrets form me?" He moved from the _sleeping_ girl just in time.

Yuuki jumped up in surprise. "No, no, no, Kaname-sempai!" She flailed her arms around embarrassed by the question.

"So you weren't just sleeping." He grinned wide before taking the exposed letter from underneath the pillow.

"Uh, um..." Yuuki jumped out of the bed and ran to retrieve the letter. Her short black skirt swayed with each step. She reached out in front of her and tripped on air, which made her catch Kaname's black leather shoes.

Kaname keeled down and handed Yuuki the note. "Yuuki, if you will,... please tell me what the note says?"

She looked up in fear. Seconds went by...

"Kaname-sempai all it is, it's a kind of journal I like to send to myself. You know?" She got up on her knees and looked down at the letter. "I like to write what's happened to us and I have it sent to our next destination and that way I don't lose sight..." She stopped, set the letter beside herself, and placed each of her hands on her knees. "..of why, we left."

Kaname wrapped his arms around her and Yuuki could not see, but he was laughing. While Yuuki was wearing only a black tank-top, she felt Kaname's cold hands grip her shoulders, then slide down her back. She did not flinch, nor push him off, because she was deep in thought about lying to him, well partly lying.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I came to tell you." It grew quiet. "We're leaving this city after the sun sets tonight. Please be ready." He kissed her left hand, which got Yuuki's attention back, stood up slowly and glanced at her before quietly leaving the room.

She was sitting with her hands still laying on her knees with a glum look upon her delicate face. She stared and stared at the dusty floor until suddenly, water dripped onto the back of Yuuki's hand.

She wondered. "Water, but it's not raining." She looked at the palms of her hands.

Another drop fell. She felt water flow down her face like a waterfall, touched her wet cheek, and then covered her face with both hands. "Tears? Why I am suddenly crying." _"Could it be because I lied, could it be I've,... I've done wrong? ... I'm sorry!"_

Yuuki thoughts ran from her while she opened the letter. She wrote one last sentence. _"I truly am sorry..."_ She thought once again.

It reached nightfall. Kaname, Adioh, Ruka and Kain were all waiting outside for Yuuki. She was at the hotel's front desk, asking them to send the letter to a certain destination. Yuuki came out with a smile on her face and ran to continue on with them.

**. . .**

Later on when they made it to another hotel...

"Yuuki!" Kaname came from behind and took her hand. "Get cleaned up, will you?" He looked her straight in the eye. "Then,... I wish to speak with you."

Yuuki nodded then walked into the elevator located down the hotel's hallways. She slammed herself against the side of the elevator wall and slid her back down. "What am I doing?"

She asked herself this countless times before. "Writing that letter to Zero-kun,... Kaname-sempai, he will surely be mad at me." She sighed. "Or rather..." She thought. _"Him."_

The elevator stopped and the doors opened swiftly. Yuuki quickly stood up to see Ruka enter with a long ruffled purplish black skirt and purple tank top with a black leather coat covering it. The coat came down to her waist and she wore a matching hat along with it.

Ruka's eyes grew wide as she came through the doors. "Yuuki-sama?" She gasped. "You seem upset, are you alright?"

Obviously Ruka could tell she was hiding something. "No, I..I'm just tired, that is all." Yuuki said with a fake smile.

Ruka stepped closer to Yuki, leaning in to wipe away a tear from her cheek. "Really?" She asked her.

"Yeah..." She dodged Ruka's eyes, staring at the floor instead.

It became silent.

"Ruka-chan?"

Ruka gasped. "Uh yes..."

"Would you mind, just calling me Yuuki." She turned towards her waiting for an answer.

For a moment, she uttered no words, but...

"Only if you start speaking to me more often." Ruka smiled a little at Yuuki and peered at her through the corner of her right eye.

Yuuki gave a smile back as the elevator doors opened again. Ruka waved goodbye to her before leaving her with something to smile about.

**. . .**

Yuuki unlocked the door to her suite. She walked in exhausted and plopped on the couch, closing her eyes to rest them. She lazily pulled off her sweaty navy blue jacket and tossed it aside, then kicked off her black snake skin boots. She drifted off into a deep sleep, but felt a slight push feeling against her nose before she could further into her dreams.

"Yuuki-sama!" The voice repeated. "Yuuki-sama!"

"Adioh, I think you can stop now."

"Kain, why don't you join me. You have to admit she looks adorable when she's sleeping?"

"Ugh..." He exasperated, covering half his face.

"Oh, the princess has awaken." Adioh stated.

"Uh... Adioh-sempai. Why are you here?" Yuuki sat up next to Adioh who was dangerously close to her face.

Kain explained. "Kaname-'sempai'," he mocked "asked us to watch you. There has been threats going around in this town."

"So we will escort you when your ready." Adioh told her.

"Ready?" Yuuki was confused. "Oh, I forgot, I have to meet Kaname-sempai!"

"A bath Yuuki-sama is what you need." Adioh reminded her while sticking his index finger in the air and smiling.

"Ruka came by earlier." Kain handed Yuuki some mail.

"Wha?" Yuuki gasped. "I just, nothing..."

"Oh yes, thank you!" She bowed to him. "My mail." She cuffed in within her hands, held it against her chest and gave a deep sigh.

"I wonder?" Kain and Adioh spoke simultaneously.

**. . .**

Yuuki splashed water on her troubled face before, turned off the running faucet. She was in front of the bathroom sink, looking at her sad self in the mirror. She began looking through the pile of mail. "Junk mail, junk mail." She tossed them on the white tiled floor. She turned and sighed. "I thought?"

Opening her eyes, she noticed one distinct letter. "Zero!" She yelled and smiled as she ran to pick it up. "He wrote back!" She quickly ripped off the envelope and began reading.

**. . .**

**The letter read...**

**. . .**

"**To Yuuki, a Princess of No Restraint,"**

_**You who has been restrained, has also been restricted from Cross Academy correct?**_

**. . .**

"**Why are you writing to me?**

"**You know I'll have to find you one day right?"**

"**Silly girl."**

"**..."**

"**If I must write to you then,..."**

"**I would also say, _I'm sorry as well."_**

"**And you're right."**

"**About a lot,"**

"**And well..."**

**. . .**

"**Since I can't actually yell at you..."**

"**You idiot, why did you write a letter,"**

"**You know if I'm ever called to kill you I can find you now right!"**

"_**Ugh... But Yuuki to tell you the truth, I'm sort of relieved."**_

"_**Thank you for including ... me."**_

_**And don't worry, it's a promise.**_

**. . .**

**V.H. : Zero breaths heavily. "Headmaster Cross was telling me how your letters seem to be the only ones that reach me. But yeah, he's still the same, mental guy you knew."**

**. . .**

**. .**

**When the time comes,**

**Zero Kiryu**

**. .**

**. . .**

Yuuki's lips seemed to stretch out past her rosy cheeks. "He seems like the same Zero..., but me, I've _really_ changed. I'm still afraid to admit that." She berried her face between her legs, sulking.

**. . .**

**A Simple Message**

**Message Two: Returned Favor - End**

_To be continued..._

**. . .**

* * *

**After Thoughts:** Thanks for Reading!

**[1]** What do you think of Zero's letter? Did it seem too harsh, too nice, too awesome... I don't know that's why I'm asking.

**[2]** If there is anything that I can improve on just let me know. I promised myself I'd work harder.

**[3]** -yawns- Well, thanks guys for the reviews. Now if I could only get reviews from that darn Sorain... She always takes awhile to do things, doesn't she?

I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.


	3. Message 3: Unknown Entity

_**~VAMPIRE KNIGHT~**_

_**"A Simple Message?" - Message Three **_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_*** * * * * * ***

_Hello again.... As you may have noticed, it switches from Zero's point of view, to Yuki's point of view. _

_I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but I do have a plan of how I'm going to end it._

_It will not necessarily have a pairing, but Yuuki does make up her mind at the end._

_**"Read & Review" Please?**  
_

*** * * * * * ***

_

* * *

_

Zero slowly walked up to Headmaster from the hallway. He scratched his head, yawned loudly, and asked. "Did you send it."

The headmaster answered happily. "If you mean by 'it' as in your letter to Yuuki then yes, I've sent 'it' already."

Zero blushed a little. "Uh,... I wanted you to send these too, okay?" He handed him a few pictures.

"Sure Zero - kun, I'll send these _'lovely'_ letters back and forth from you two." Zero groaned. Headmaster took the pictures from him and said. "I see you've taken pictures of the school, well that's a good idea. It's been quite sometime since Yuuki's seen the academy." He smiled quite mildly and stared on at the photos. "Very nice Zero,..." The door slammed, he looked up and blinked. Zero left the room unexpectedly. "Well, we'll see where this goes." He shuffled some papers, set them to the side of his desk then began to write something on his "To Do List".

* * *

The squeak of a handle was heard switching off the shower rod's forceful flow of water. A girl's long brown wet hair drifted behind her as she stepped out of the enclosed area. She wrapped herself in a long white towel and partly dried her hair with another.

"Yuuki-sama!" A familiar voice called to her from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes, Adioh-sempai!?" Yuuki yelled back.

He reminded her. "I'm sorry to rush you, but you _are_ to meet Kaname-sama in a few minutes!"

"She sure does like to take her sweet time."

"Kain-sempai, it's not that." She sighed quietly to herself. "I guess, I was just lost in my own thoughts." Yuuki pulled a black blouse over her head. It had three layers of ruffles in the front of her chest. It stretched down passed her waist, and a white rose was centered nicely in the midsection of her chest. There was also a white stripe along the edge of her blouse. She slipped into black jeans that was patterned with the natural red rose outline that came with a sparkling white belt. The pattern began from the sides of her waist line then curved to the back of her calves. She held her dirtied clothing in one hand and smoothed out her hair with a brush .

Yuuki asked him from afar. "Adioh-sempai, please get my gray jacket and the accessories from my room!" A clattering sound fled the area.

When Adioh and Kain returned Yuuki was ready. Her diamond cross necklace gleamed in the suns light, her black rose designed watch was off by a few seconds, but she was ready after clipping her silver bracelet on her wrist and piercing her ears with gray-haired bunny earrings.

"How do I look?" She asked eagerly.

Adioh and Kain were clearly shocked. They both applauded her and Adioh cheered. "I'm a little jealous of Kaname-sama right now." Adioh drooled somewhat, which made Kain slap him across the back of his head.

"Let's go!" Kain threatened.

_They finally made it to...?_

"The roof?" Yuuki wondered.

Kain nodded to her. "Kaname-sama's idea, once again." He walked out the door with Adioh closing it behind him.

Yuuki gasped. "Uh,... good afternoon Kaname-sempai." She bowed towards him. "Sorry I'm late."

Kaname turned his head away and laughed into his hand. Looking back toward Yuuki he said. "Good afternoon. Don't worry, I don't mind,... it was only a few minutes. Besides,..." He extended his hand toward her. She glanced at him for awhile before taking his black half-gloved hand. He pulled himself up and stared into Yuuki's eyes lovingly. "Besides,..." He repeated. "It was worth it. You look beautiful, my dear Yuuki." He took her left hand in both of his glove covered hands and smiled a gentle smile, then kissed it.

Yuuki admired Kaname for his gentlemanly quirks and his true respect for her. She didn't budge at all until he look up at her from his crouching position. He was still smiling. "Kaname-sempai." She said as she leaned further to his face. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. Kaname was actually quite shocked. He would never expect Yuuki to do _that._ Maybe she had warmed up to him. He showed her to a seat on the floor of the roof under neath the Japanese, United States, and Vampire Knight flags.

"Yuuki,..." He paused, took off his gloves, laid down with his arms crossed over his stomach, and looked at Yuuki. "It's been a while since we've spoken to one another."

"..." There was a great silence until Yuuki sat next to him and spoke.

"Yes, it has been, very quiet lately. It's kinda nice, don't you think?" Yuuki pulled Kaname's black jacket from his shoulders which revealed his plain white shirt and black pants.

"No Yuuki,..." He shook his head promptly. "It's not nice, not nice at all." He muttered in a serious tone. He pulled on Yuuki's jacket, signaling for her to take off her coat.

Yuuki pulled off her jacket as issued and leaned back on her arm, moving closer to Kaname. "Kaname, why do you say such things?" She sounded worried.

"Because Yuuki..." He explained in the same tone. "This world is not beautiful. It is filled with bloodshed and chaos. We do not belong here."

She laid her head in between his shoulder and chest, then shook her head. "I disagree." She stared motionless at the cloudless sky. "This world,... would not have purpose, if we did not exist. It is because of what we do, that makes it truly wondrous." She giggled. "Yes, it is filled with bloodshed, but for a good reason. The blood fills this planet with a colorful display, just as fireworks would fill the sky. The remains are still there even though you may not see it. The blood carries nutrients for plant life, animals, humans _and_, vampires, a variety if you will. The sun's rays of an example, the light helps us to see, or the reflection of the ocean gives us a light blue sky to dream in." She looked into his eyes in strain. "You are right the world is cruel, but it also has _great_, value. So Kaname-sempai, you see, this world can be beautiful. This all happens for account."

"Yuuki, I see now. Your world... was always different from my own. You always saw it differently." They both thought about each others words, and while thinking, they quickly nodded off still in close contact.

* * *

Two cute blond headed guys were walking back up the stairwells to the roof. They were in regular clothing, they both wore regular blues jeans. Kain wore a black shirt with a white jacket over it while Adioh wore a green shirt that compliment his eyes nicely. "Do you think we should really be interrupting them." Kain slung a green cover over his right shoulder and tucked his left hand inside his pocket.

Adioh responded in a whining tone. "Kain, Yuuki-sama said for me to ask her if she needed anything delivered before we mail anything off."

"O'kay, then why am I carrying a blanket?" He asked.

Adioh waved a hand directly in his face. "Yuuki-sama might catch cold and Kaname-sempai would be made if we let that happen!"

Kain sighed. "Very well."

Adioh open the door impulsively and poked his head out cautiously. "They're asleep." He vacated the door.

Kain walked over to them and laid the blanket just enough to cover them both. "Well, should we wake up Yuuki-sama?" He asked.

Adioh was alreadly gently awakening her. "Yuuki-sama, sorry to wake you, but do you want me to send your letters too?"

Yuuki blinked. "Adioh sempai? Kain-sempai?" She grinned. "Yes please, thank you." She rolled over on Kaname and he moved his hand over her.

* * *

Yuuki's letter is delivered. Zero found it in his room and began to read.

**[ - She doesn't read this letter any special way, she just wrote what came to mind. - ]**

*** * * * * * ***

_**THE LETTER READ**_

*** * * * * * ***

_Zero, my friend,_

_To tell you the truth I've been writing these letters..._

_because I miss you. _

_And Headmaster was to make sure that you would not get the address._

_Even if you did get it we would already be away from that area. _

_-_

_She held back some tears._

_-  
_

_I'm so, glad that your relieved. _

_And of course I'll include you Zero-kun, why wouldn't I. _

_Oh, and thank you for keeping the promise. _

_-_

_I see you and daddy still don't seem to be getting along with each other._

_I also sent Yori- chan and him a letter, I wonder if they got it yet._

_-_

_-_

_I'm glad your here for me,_

_Yuuki Cross Kuran_

_

* * *

_Yori walked with her skirt swaying back and forth. She turned down a hall and entered her empty room. She slipped out of her jacket and fell on Yuuki's old bed. "Don't cry, don't cry,... Yuuki would want me to smile. She always wanted me to smile." She pressed her forearm on her forehead, rolled over facing her own bed and gasped. "Yuuki?"

There was a letter from Yuuki to her on the pillows. She reach out for the letter and stared at it. "Yuuki, your okay!" She said in relief after turning over on her stomach, then began reading.

**[ - Yuuki wrote this letter only for Yori. - ]**

*** * * * * * ***

_**THE LETTER READ**_

*** * * * * * * **

_To Yori-chan, my dearest friend,_

_Are are surprised, I missed you so much Yori,_

_I hope you aren't too lonely without me there._

_-  
_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything before, but it was new to me too,_

_I hope you aren't made._

_I really did wanna tell you._

_Maybe I was just scared._

_Anyway, I just wanted to thank you Yori-chan,_

_Thank you for being my friend._

_-_

_-_

_Friends Forever,_

_Yuuki Cross Kuran_

_

* * *

_It was getting later and later, Zero was up looking a the letter. "Yu,Yuuki." He seemed as if he could not get any rest, moaning, repeating her name. "Yuuki?" He moved as much as a car that could get out of reverse. Meanwhile,... Yuuki and Kaname were getting all the sleep they needed.

Ruka was in her room. "Why am I here?" She questioned herself.

* * *

_**End - "A Simple Message" - Message Three**_

_To Be Continued..._

_-_

_

* * *

_*** * * * * * ***

_I appreciate you guys reading, since this **is** my __first story. The letters have been getting smaller, but simple. This story is obviously more than just letters moving back and forth. _

_I have the ending all ready, but It still needs some work. I'm sure you guys will like it as much as I did._

_Thank you so very much again, I hope you keep reading. _

_**Read&Review**_

*** * * * * * ***_**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	4. Message 4: Important Peices

_**~VAMPIRE KNIGHT!~**_

_**"A Simple Message?" - Message Four  
**_

_**-**_

* * *

_*** * * * * * ***_

_Yuuki finally gets it. Yeah! Chapter Four is finally up. Whoo!**  
**_

_I know this is the first story I posted, but that's exactly why I need you guys to review. So I can know what you think! '_' I would send you candy and bribe you if I could, but I cannot. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL SEND YOU A WHOLE COOKIE, BUT... IT MIGHT BE STALE. -_-; might...**_

_*** * * * * * ***_

* * *

An overly jolly silver-headed man smiled as he carefully sorted through huge piles and piles of mail. He sorted them by worth, putting all junk in one pile. "Bill." He began throwing them all in different directions. "Bill, children foundation, bill, warrant..." He spun around in his chair, instantaneously got up, then literally danced with this particular letter within his hands. "Yuuki?" He whispered before squealing, tearing up with excitement in his eyes. He twirled around twice and rubbed his cheek lovingly against the letter with his mitten covered hands. He stopped midway of the room before he glancing at the letter to see:

*** * * * * * ***

_**YUUKI'S LETTER:**_

*** * * * * * ***

_To Mr. Chairman Cross...,_

-

"It's daddy." He said gloomily, teary eyed.

-

_It's been a while. _

_So I didn't want you to worry,_

_and I wanted to inform you that I'm am okay,.._

_Kaname-sempai has been taking real good care of me,_

_we've been able to talk more and you know,..._

_understand each other._

_-_

_By the way, thank you for the gift daddy._

_-_

_Daddy's Girl: I'm proud of you. You've taken really good care of the academy, but it could use a daughters touch. _She giggles.

_-_

_-_

_Miss you a lot,_

_Yuuki Cross Kuran - She drew a heart -_

_-_

"Yuuki!" He squealed once again and skipped around the room like a little girl at a picnic, but stopped upon seeing his apprentice in the doorway. "Zero,.. I was.." He tried explained. Zero blinked twice and slowly stepped back away to make a silent escape, but failed.

Unexpectedly a brown-haired girl in a day class uniform rushed in knocking Zero off balance and shut the door. "Oh, uh." She covered her mouth and gasped upon seeing Zero stand up from the metal-plated tile. "I'm sorry, Zero-kun, good morning." She curtsied lightly, explaining her reason. "I'm sort of in a rush, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Soyori,...-chan?" Zero scratched his head in confusion. He glanced at her. "What are you doing here so early?"

Headmaster adjusted his glass, pushing them back on his nose with his index finger and sat down to shuffled the stack of papers once again. He stored Yuuki's letter in a special drawer beneath him. Yori faced Zero concerned. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Stop apologizing!" Zero interrupted her.

"I wanted to send this as soon as possible!" She had a worried expression on her face as she turned and walked towards the desk Chairman Cross settled in.

He peered out the edge of his light green glasses. "What letter?" He asked.

"Well,... I read Yuuki's letter last night and I..."

Headmaster interrupted and smiled. "I just finished reading Yuuki's letter today!" He jumped out of his sitting position and waved one hand lazily. "Sure sure, Miss Yori-chan." He snatched the letter from her."I will do so immediately." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Yuuki is very generous with her time." Wakaba Soyori unintentionally grabbed the Headmaster's hands. He glided with her around the floor, feeling excited.

Zero sighed, riffled in his pocket, removed his letter then placed in carefully on the desk behind them. Soyori noticed him and asked while still holding on to the chairman's forearms. "You received a letter from Yuuki-sama too, Zero-kun?" She blinked.

"A love letter." Chairman stated with a giddy voice.

"Yeah,..." He sighed. "And it's not a love letter!" He seemed to get annoyed quite quickly.

"This letter..." Yori whispered.

"That lovely letter." He remarked once more.

Zero lifted him by his collar. "It's not a love letter." He spoke in a serious tone of voice.

Headmaster struggled. He was trying to free himself from Zero's grasp. "It seems I've angered you again, Zero-kun?" He scoffed upon being lifted further in the air. "I'll make you your favorite soup in exchange for my life?"

Yori continued. "I wonder....if Yuuki, did she mention any of these letters to Kaname-san?" She pondered, not noticing them behind her.

Zero became puzzled. After setting Kaien back on his feet, he took the time to brush some particles off of both his and Mr. Cross Kaien's clothing. He advanced toward the wooden door, but stopped upon hearing Yori's soft worried voice.

She turned around holding Zero's return letter in her hands. She cocked her head, staring on at Zero's shivering back. "Zero,...?" She spoke so lightly. "Do you know anything about this,... about Yuuki, did she?"

. . .

* * *

A brownish-pink haired serene type women flew passed one long-haired brunette. The women quickly turned around to face the brunette, bowed slightly and began riffling through the tote back she held steadily under her right arm. "Yuuki-sa..., I mean, Yuuki, here's your mail."

"Thank you very much Ruka-chan." Yuuki responded with a low bow after receiving the letter.

Ruka hesitated, stopping herself from making a complete one-eighty degree turn. "Yuuki?"

"Uh, yes?" Yuuki positioned herself, her back upright. She looked at Ruka's gleaming black top, black pants as well as her newly sweetened smile.

Yuuki jumped back a little, thinking, _"She scared me a little because she suddenly smiled so much..._"

Ruka gently grasped Yuuki's cold hands with her own . "You know... you can tell me, if you have doubts about this journey, Yuuki-chan."

"Eh, no no.. I'll be okay. I mean, I'm fine." Yuuki took back one hand before brushing several loose strains from her face. "Thank you though Ruka, for everything and uh.. well, for being my friend. You've really helped me." Yuuki shut her eyes as she chuckled quietly.

Ruka shook her head lightly. "Don't thank me Yuuki. I should thank you." She cuffed her hands tightly around Yuuki's.

"This is a little weird." Yuuki stated bluntly.

Ruka nodded, released Yuuki's hand and backed away somewhat. "Ah,... I'm sorry, what I mean to say is... in a way you've helped me. I was able to forgive you."

Yuuki cocked her head to her right. "What forgive me?" She thought out loud.

Ruka seemed to have changed the subject. "Oh, Yuuki, your clothes? Why are you...?"

Yuuki scratched her head nervously. She backed away with apparently no hesitation. "I was in my normal clothes all day so,... I borrowed Kaname's black shirt and pants. I hope he doesn't mind?" She wondered, biting her lip.

"I'm sure he won't mind, you look cute like that." Yuuki averted her eyes from the floor to Ruka. "I'll see you soon Yuuki-chan." Ruka waved from afar then skipped further down the hallways.

_"Forgive me? Oh... Kaname-sama she liked you at one point, didn't she?"_ She smiled slightly while advancing down the hall, the same direction as Ruka only Yuuki turned a corner.

* * *

The brunette skipped her way to the front door of her suite. She repeatedly swapped her feet as she hopped in place. The huge smile upon her face seemed to grow. She stopped as soon as she noticed the door swing open fiercely. It was probably a good idea that it moved back rather than towards her, otherwise she would've gotten hurt.

She jumped back in surprise when she realized Kain, whom opened the door. He stumbled on his knees a few times, got back to his feet, leaned against the wooden door, then sounding a bit slow-minded, he asked Yuuki. "Hey Yu,Yu, you, Yuuki, you. Where have ya been?"

"Uh, Kain-sempai?" She questioned him. _'Maybe it'd be better to... answer, maybe!?'_ She thought to herself. "I remember Kaname and I were on the roof together," She spoke up after seeing Kain's unusual dazed typed smile directed towards her. "I awoke in his room so I figured he brought me there. He was asleep on the floor beside me." She fiddled with her thumbs, interlocking her fingers and circling her thumbs around each other. "I changed into his clothes. Mine were dirty." She said shyly, holding out the clothes in front of her.

Kain suddenly had a big grin on his face. "You and Kaname huh? Well well, Yuuki?" He slammed his back to the door before crossing his arms and gesturing for her to come through.

"Are you okay Kain-sempai?"She walked inside with the door closing behind them.

"Stop with the 'sempai' already, call me Kain!" He protested, grabbing the clothing from her hands and tossing them on the edge of the nearby couch..

"Uh, I." She stuttered. _'What's he saying?'_

Kain locked his arms around Yuuki's waist, then fit his head snug midway of her shoulder and cheek.

"Kain-sempai stop!" She struggled to get out of the blond vampire's grip. "Adoih-sempai help!"

"Ah!" Kain vociferated.

"Yuuki-sama!" The voice called from behind. Yuuki felt someone new move her out the way. "Are you alright?"

Yuuki nodded. "Adoih-sempai, thank you." She sighed in relief as Adoih blocked Kain's way to her.

"Sorry about this Yuuki-sama, Kain just had a little too much to drink!" Adioh held Kain off by combining enough moisture in the air to make an ice cage.

"Adioh don't be selfish. Why don't we share her?" He coaxed posing for an opportunity.

"Ignoring him," Adioh turned to her. "If your wondering what would cause him to fall into this state, it has much to with Ruka."

"Ruka?" Yuuki sat down on the wooden coffee table behind her.

Adioh sat comfortably on the tan couch. He crossed his legs sat back and explained. "Well I'm the only one that knows this but,..."

Yuuki interrupted. "Wait, is it bad, because I don't want to be..."

He continued. "Kain-sempai is very fond of Ms. Ruka."

Yuuki blinked. "And?" She asked with a blunt expression.

"You knew, Yuuki-sama?" Adoih uncrossed his legs and slapped his hands on his thighs. His eyes grew big in surprise.

She nodded. "So why is he...?

"He believes his life is over because Ruka didn't speak to him this morning."

"Uh... this morning?" Yuuki seemed to ask again.

"Yes."

She spoke knowledgeably. "What Kain-sempai doesn't know is... Ruka-chan is very busy in the mornings, delivering mail. She keeps her mind on what's at task, when you receive a letter from Ruka that is the time she will talk with you."

"Ah...Yuuki-sama nice investigating." Adioh complimented her. Yuuki concurred.

...

Adioh rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, Kain wanted me to go down with him but..."

"Uh, Adioh-sempai?" Yuuki seemed to fall into this deep sorrow. "I'm sorry."

Adioh laughed. "What are you apologizing for princess?"

She looked up at him confusingly. "You, and Kain-sempai, Kaname-sempai, Daddy and even Zero-kun..." She placed her cold hand on her warm forehead. "I'm so ignorant. You've all risked your lives for me at times. I don't want to be that little girl getting in the way of you again."

Adioh moved a little closer to Yuuki's face. He took out a thick comb from his right pocket. How else do you think he keeps his hair so smooth, without any tangled ends? He also keeps gel in his left shirt pocket.

"That's why I'm apologizing, because how old am I and I still can't defend myself? This is what I like to call spoiled." She noticed her long brown hair being combed out by him. "I've thought about this for awhile, but never actually done anything about it. I need to, I need to tell everyone, including myself that Yuuki Cross Kuran has grown up!"

A whipping sort of sound repealed through her ears. She looked to her left diagonally to see Adioh, he was applauding her. "Yuuki-sama?" He stood up and walked to the ice cage which held in a sleeping Kain. "It's amazing of what can occur just by someone getting drunk." He stated as he leaned on the frozen ice.

Yuuki giggled. "That's...-true." She stood up, bowing to him. "Thank you, Adioh-kun." She advanced to her room.

"Listen Yuuki-sama." Her attention was directed towards him.

"I,..." He blushed and quickly turned facing Kain halfway. "I like,..." He hesitated. Yuuki had a glum expression on her face. Adioh faced the right side, he looked at Kain's posture inside the cylinder cage, curled up in a ball rocking side to side in a clock's motion.

"I like, protecting you. So don't feel or, think like that. Don't think your just some pawn in the way of everything. Pay attention to the knight's moves and help to protect the two most important pieces in your life."

Yuuki's glum look turned into a full smile. "Yes. I want to help them. I'm not just a pawn." She shook her head, her long now smooth hair flowing gently with the breeze.

"Adoih-kun?" He spun around facing the the not serious girl, but proud women. She stood straight with both her hands balled up tightly and her head held high. "A rose that blooms once every ten years, call me Yuuki-chan, as thanks."

She smiled softly. "I have to thank you most of all. I now know of what I must do. To finally relive myself of this pain and regret I've felt during these last few years."

_**End – A Simple Message - Message Four**_

_To Be Continued...?_

_-  
_

* * *

**_* * * * * * *_**

_I would have loaded this chapter sooner, but my connection kept on being stupid, so please don't blame the cuteness that is me. Heh _ The story is not really going how I planned. Sigh... It's even better. YES! I cheer. The idea just came to me. Awesome right so I hope you enjoy it all. I moved the chapters up so it might be a bit longer. As you may have noticed each of my chapters have been having more and more wordy inside. So now I wanna say,.. Yay Progress. Big smiles._

_Any-who please **Read&Review? **_

**_--That Is All I Ask?--_**

_*** * * * * * ***_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	5. Message 5: Beyond Those Words

_**~VAMPIRE KNIGHT!~**_

_**"A Simple Message?" - Message Five**_

_**-**_

* * *

_*** * * * * * ***_

_Hello people of Internet and beyond (Including the perverts and not sane people. Go Sanity) As long as you review. (I'm joking please don't take me seriously.) So here we are again, time to read more of this story. Sweet! _

_Happy Spring Break Yes! More Time for writing. Please Enjoy! This is for a new month._

_Please? - **"Read&Review?" -That Is All I Ask-**_

_**I wrote more then I wanted, but that is fine I have what I need so it is all good.  
**_

_*** * * * * * ***_

* * *

**[ - Soyori Wakaba - ]**

"_**Soyori's "Day-to-Night" Journals..."**_

"_**Morning's Light"**_

_As I woke up this morning with the light blue sheep patterned curtains waving over me, I saw the bright beautiful rays of the sun as it smiled on the academy's front doors. It warmed my skin and gave me a proud glow similar to a flower outside my lightly tinted window. _

_I feel so happy and yet sad because today I leave this place as well. Let's see I sent Yuuki-chan my last request letter. I packed my things including my uniforms. I said goodbye to some new friends I made in the day class like Shindo-chan who I suspected likes Zero because she's asked me about him most ever since Yuuki-chan left. _

_Now, even though I didn't know them much I said bye to the Moon dorm's students like Ichijou, who seems quite similar to someone I know. Though... I don't remember who. Oh well. _

_I also said my goodbyes to Seiren and Toga Yagari. Seiren walked away with a dead expression on her face and Yagari-sempai gave me an off-smile then a quick thumbs-up. They disturbed me. I asked about any others and Ichijou stated,"Two others, they left for a bite." I'm pretty sure he meant to eat... why else would he smile so lightly. I also spoke to Headmaster Cross who said I was like a second daughter to him which makes me feel very strange. _

_So now I am waiting for my plane to get here and looking back on the vivid memories that I'm sure won't fade from my mind. I know all crying will do... is hold me back with my feathered wings tightly tied down in the rubble. _

"_**Twelve o'clock and Gone"**_

_I look ahead to see my plan landing, shifting into a parked sort of state. Time to step in, getting inside the large white plane's open gate. I mustn't look back, for this shall soon be my past. I have now made my way to a seat with a view. So now I did anyway for I had to. It haunted me, not being able to go back because Yori-chan was my name here, but that is all going to change. My name would stay formally, Wakaba-chan. _

_I'm going to miss this so... but anyway,... farewell my dear friends, it is time for me to go. I feel more sad knowing they weren't there to wave. No, No... _She shook her head before scribbling this down. _I have to be brave._

"_**Late Sky Breeze"**_

_It has been several days and now I am almost there. Just a few feet away from the United States border. It truly is beautiful in this country of Canada they call it? _

_Though does it compare to... Um never mind it then. I await the landing and new high school academy, hoping I'll make new friends and seek a better living._

"_**After School Thoughts"**_

_School... yeah its going to take some getting used to. Some people have already acknowledge me and asked some pretty interesting questions...but I'm at ease now. I'll be able to focus as I wished before. I hope for new friends and fragile enemies.  
_

"_**Today's Final End"**_

_Thank you for reading my literate journal and its early memories it surely represents. I'm hoping for better days to my friends old and new. Goodnight for the rest or your days Yuuki-sama. _

**[Good nightmares die sweetly, Bad dreams live on as bitter spells.]**

'Yori's thoughts of dreams and nightmares brought on by Yuki to Yuuki.'

Her journal flies back and forth, then gently falls on Yuuki's bare feet.

* * *

Yuuki sat quite comfortably in a brown leather rocking chair. She covered herself in a soft solid black blanket, held a white home phone in her right hand closely to her right ear and twirled the cord with her left index finger. She began whispering more words into the end.

"So... not much right? Well how is everyone?"

"Alright, I guess. Rima and I came back from that restaurant closest to us in town and we saw Headmaster Cross crying over something. I think it was some kind of letter."

"Yes. Actually,... he sent his last letter to me today."

"Ah. I see now."

"Hm..let me think it said something like...yes, here it is," Yuuki picked it up to scan. "It says:

To My Sweet Daughter Yuuki,

I'm sorry my dear Yuuki, but I can't bare to write more like this back and forth to you. For it makes me cry. I hope you understand this, that I'm ever so happy you are happy. I only ask that you keep me close to your heart with that item I sent you.

Dearest Daughter: Remember that daddy loves you always. My greatest fear was that you would someday leave me. Now that you have, it is time for me to just do my job as a father and pray for your safety.

Know that I trust you to keep it, yourself and them safe.

You'll always be on my mind, Yuuki Cross Kuran I love you."

Tears streamed down the pure-blood princesses face.

"You okay Yuuki?"

"Not really...I really feel bad because..." She wiped them away with her soft cozy black blanket.

"Because?" He urged.

"I didn't send a letter back. I'm confused now,... I don't know if he wants me to or, not. Shiki-kun what should I do?"

He shook his head, looked at Rima drinking juice out of a carton in the fridge, and glared into the phone. "Yuuki."

"Yes." She sniffed.

"Did you really listen to the words in that letter?"

"Yes..I."

He shook his head once more. "No. Don't send another letter. Be happy so he can be happy for you is all he's saying"

"Really,.. I never realized. I can be such an airhead at times."

"I have to agree."

"Hey don't agree, your supposed to comfort me!" She shouted through the phone.

Shiki laughed. "You stopped crying. Didn't you?"

"I guess." She pushed tears away.

"So what was the special item you have to keep safe?"

"Oh that, I never opened it. I was crying to hard. Um.. let's see hold on."

"..." Shiki waited for approximately fifteen minutes, giving him enough time to check his silver watch. He heard her gasp loudly.

"Shiki-kun! It's its" Shiki blinked, not seeming very amused. "It's the gray bunny dad got for me when I turned fourteen!"

"A bunny?"

Yuuki sounded both excited and slightly embarrassed"Um you remember don't you Shiki? You saw it before. He always tried forcing it next to me as I slept. He said it was really important to him that I had it, but I was so stubborn then. I thought he just wanted to embarrass me."

"Yeah I do. He still wants you to have it I guess."

"Hm...he even sent the top hat to goes with it."

"Nice. Oh, Rima's getting angry." Yuuki laughed."Call me if you want to talk some more okay?"

"Alright, thank you Shiki-kun. I will."

"You know, I'm still getting used to you being my cousin right?"

"Yeah, same here. Talk you later, bye."

"See ya, Yu."

The dial tone signaled....

Yuuki hung up the phone, cleared her throat, and picked up the paper that fell on her feet. She took the bunny with her and fell backwards on her bed. She thought more while holding the stitched gray bunny close in her arms.

_'So Shiki was right.' _"I finally understand father." _'Of course daddy meant well. Yori did also.'_ She smiled wide._ 'This journal she sent me was well organized. She seems very okay at her new school but moved so suddenly. I felt sort of sad.' _Yuuki clutched her bunny, then balled up her fist with the paper holding Soyori's journal inside. '_No she was brave so I can be too. Yori-chan. I wish you luck._

Yuuki laughed strangely. I_ still laugh thinking about Adioh and Kain. They've been very helpful, but Kain in still undergoing a headache from the other day. He apologized for before when he tried to drink my blood and Adioh stopped him, but surely I would be alright.'_

* * *

Kain laid on the three-seater couch across from the bar, across from the kitchen and across from the medicine cabinet. The kitchen basically. An ice bag laid directly in the middle of Kain's forehead and a green blanket covered his body. He moaned in agony, complaining over and over again. "Ugh...stupid migraine...why? Ugh... Adioh hurry up!" He yelled.

Adioh was shirtless, only wearing green cargo pants in front of the ice cold refrigerator. "It's not my fault you just decide to get drunk over Ruka not talking to you."

"Shut up." He said embarrassed. (Apparently he knows about her job now.)

"Here Mr. grouchy." Adioh tossed the headache medicine which was intercepted by Kain. "Before you take it you might wanna eat something and take the blood tablets too?"

"Why, I'll be fine." Kain argued.

"You won't be able to think straight if you don't again." He placed a plate of curry on the coffee table next to him. "And you won't be healthy enough to help Princess Yuuki-sama. Eat."

He unwillingly complimented him. "Nice persuasion. Fine." Kain muttered underneath his breath before sitting straight to do so. "Um... I have a question though?"

"Yeah, what? Stop procrastinating." Adoih seemed to get more irritated.

"I'm not I just wanna know, why are you walking around shirtless."

"It's hot." Adioh crossed his arms and gave him a 'don't even think about it' look. "You need to stay warm."

"It would've made me feel even better if you wore an apron that's all. Adioh." Kain peered at him out of one eye and ate some of the curry.

Adioh ruffly shook his head. "Not gonna happen." He sat and watched him eat what was left of his dignity.

* * *

Headmaster Cross was in his office, smiling at a photo in his hands. The picture was of himself, Yuki, and Zero when he arrived at the academy. Zero stood by Yuki with his serious expression on his face. Yuki stood smiling by him. Headmaster Cross wrapped his arms around both of them, showing his shimmering teeth. "I wish I could remember who took the picture." He thought out loud to himself.

* * *

Yuuki was still lying on her cot in the hotel's suite thinking to herself. _Ruka I'm so glad. You've developed your own cheery personality and we've spoken a lot lately and became great friends now._

She studied the ceiling's rippled design. If you were to see her you wouldn't be able to guess what she was thinking with the blank expression pasted on her face. She seemed somewhat bored as she held the bunny firmly against her chest.

_'Kaname-sama, Onee-kun treated me to dinner yesterday. It felt diverse at a point but, maybe I'll learn to enjoy it. I still haven't thanked him properly. I really want to.'_

Yuuki's voice lowered and room fell silent for a moment as she quickly fell asleep. The only noise being the fan moving around. She dreamed she was being given a horoscope from a women in tattered clothing. She spoke in future tense, saying in the future....and you must.... The women held Yuuki's hand and cried for her. Yuuki sat directly ahead motionless.

The women repeated. **"In the future, a man you deeply care for will die. I'm sorry. This you must let him handle on his own. You cannot stop it. No one, but you will be blamed so you must be agile in both mind and body. Another man will be behind you, and will soon follow your orders. He will understand. It's your turn."** The more matured long haired brunette grinned.

Yuuki awoke in awe after a few moments, her eyes opening slowly and cautiously as if wanting the beautiful old women who appeared, to continue her likely predictions. She pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the comforter. _'Another … Zero...?'_ She thought. _'I assume she means you. Death by who? I want to know. If this __happens, … I probably couldn't help myself from stopping it anyway.'_ She leaned back on the headboard, bent her legs, wrapped her hands around her knees, and partly berried her head in between them prior to thinking. _'Hm, Zero-kun I wonder what your doing now? He most likely skipped class again. Still haven't changed... much.' _

_'Me? Still thinking of that letter I received. It is even more ominous that I'm hesitant to read it.' _Silence... _'Ze.. These letters are so significant to me. I, don't want,... __these, letters__ to end. Each word that passes through.. shall forever cling to my mind. And I will keep all of those words safe... Zero-kun.' _She rolled over on her right side. _'I guess I, I think I'll write to him in the morning, so I'll sleep better tonight. He's the only one I have now who understands my thoughts so as a consequence, just thinking of him dying in such a devastating way...'_ Several drops of saltwater drifted from her face. One by one they each rolled down her cheek. '_He knows me so well. Please stay like you are. For eternity, for all you can.' _

* * *

Earlier in the day our muscular lavender-eyed vampire hunter was in class. Of course not listening to the teacher's lecture on new species or, sub-human as sensai called them that had been developed, Zero stared at the notebook centered on the desk ahead of himself. Zero thought to himself.

_'I wonder what you would do?'_

Zero heard a familiar tone escape from his mind. He felt he knew this voice so he spoke with priority because it had been so long. The conversation went on for as long as they had left of class. Zero wanted to know what he should do about Yuuki and his half gave him advice. Zero finally came to a conclusion about what he would say when he encountered Yuuki again.

Once again he skipped supplementary classes and went on to patrol the academy. A sorrow-filled thought escaped his mind. _'Yuuki is really gone.'_

* * *

Ruka sat straight up on a metallic stool. She was reading a award winning novel called. "Garden of Many Promises." After placing a customized black rose bookmark inside she closed the thick book and pushed it aside. Strangely, tears fell quickly, but she smiled. Alone in the mail room with nothing much to do she questioned the single book. _'I wonder how __the girl could be happy with just one person loving her. And she was lied to all her life' _Ruka wiped her red face and sniffed_. "_Hm,,, I'm getting worked up over a book again." She looked at the nearest clock. "The sun is about to set, Kaname-sama is probably ready to leave by now." She walked out with the book in hand, tot-bag on her shoulder and her black jacket tied around her waist.

* * *

The beloved black haired pure-blood was standing in front of his hotel window. He looked as if he were hoping for night to fall. A small but light beeping sound echoed from the brown leather watch. '_Time to leave?' _He stared on at the setting sun as he swiftly licked a thick red liquid-type substance from his lips. _'I must inform Yuuki of this.' _He lifted his hand with each finger shaking constantly. Suddenly, his fangs as sharp as metal protruded from under them and quickly stabbed a vain from the palm of his hand. The crimson substance violently poured down his throat. With blood tablets out of his reach, he felt absolutely no regrets.

_**End – A Simple Message – Message Five **_

_To Be Continued..?_

_-_

* * *

_*** * * * * * ***_

_For those of you who did not know,... Shiki and Yuuki are cousins. When I found out I was like wow...who knew. Well of course because I've just watched the Anime failing to find all the books. _

_Oh, yeah I probably should mention that I spell 'Yuki' this way only if its the old human Yuki and 'Yuuki' after she became a pure-blood. Just to let you know. _

_**Q&A:** Want me to put Adioh in a maid out fit? I do not think that's a good idea though. I personally think he would look cute, but I would not want to degrade him. I will not, because it has nothing to do with the main plot of the story. Hey if someone wants to do a fic with him in the outfit? Go for it. I'll read it. Let me know. _

_**Q:** I think I went kind of overboard with Ruka though please let me know what you think.?_

_Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and Happy April Go! Feel free to trick your grandparents they deserve a scare, to be fooled. (Please don't. Siblings are more fun trust me I know.) _

_Please?-**"Read&Review?" -That Is All I Ask-**  
_

_*** * * * * * ***_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	6. Message 6: Purl Reflection

_**~VAMPIRE KNIGHT!~**_

_**"A Simple Message?" - Message Six – Pure-Blood Fangs  
**_

* * *

_So sorry for the really long wait for those who actually waited for this update. I just didn't think it was quite right but, it's way better now. So everyone's happy my story updated. Okay just "warning" you all one last chapter after this, and an extra Ch. 8. and then feel free to wait for the very last part of it all listed under, (In My Profile) Story Status- called, A Simple Message: This Distance, which I think you'll love. It will contain three chapter's each explaining Zero, Kaname and Yuki's individual thoughts and more. An aftermath._

_Thank you for waiting and enjoy!_

_**I'll do my best to update faster. **_

* * *

Yuuki sat freely with a smile on her delicate face. She appeared to be writing some kind of return letter in her suite. With a steady hand she ends it with her signature: Yuuki Cross Kuran. As she gently brushed her tongue over the envelope's seal she overheard some familiar voices echo beyond her door.

"Adioh, Kain, please get ready?"

"Wait, we're moving again? Not so soon!" Kain protested.

"Sure." Adioh sounded somewhat depressed before Yuuki heard his footsteps move further away.

Upon hearing their small conversation, Yuuki completely disregarded every other word that came from their mouths. She quickly studied the room to find that the drawer nearby the bed was inclosed. Familiar footsteps echoed closer to her door. Without a second thought Yuuki slammed the letter inside the drawer only for it to fall before her back and slide just enough to hide itself under her bunk.

A sudden knock came from beyond her door. Yuuki casually laid in the middle of her bed toward the edge and pretended to read a certain book she borrowed from Ruka. "Yes?" She asks as if she didn't know.

"Yuuki!" Kaname's voice carried over.

"Come in Ka-san!"

Kaname went in with a smile only for it to fade to a 'what?' look. "Still in your turtle pajamas I see." He laughed. "Are you leaving to go to the cabin like that?"

"Oops, no. I guess I forgot again." She lied. "Please wait here Kaname-onii, while I take a quick shower." She thought. _'I won't be able to say "no" to my brother. I must leave before he.'_

Just before Yuuki stepped any further toward the bathroom door she felt someone breath down her neck. The slow but, smooth pattern was notifying her of this pure-blood's dry and immediate thirst.

"Forgive me." She heard his voice pass her ears. "I have not partaken in blood for quite sometime." He brushed his head against hers before sitting on the bed behind him.

Yuuki sat as well. She simply held the arms that creased her and smiled at his warmth. "You are able to resist this temptation no longer, but longer than I." Yuuki mentioned.

Kaname shivered at the thought. "Yuuki, I feel so... ashamed."

Yuuki felt his hands slowly slide down her shoulders. She turned to see his sad face and glanced down at his right hand. Upon his hand were his own pierced wounds. "Don't be." She sat beside him to lift his right hand and rub it firmly against her cheek. "I see, or rather I know. I felt it was time for you."

He quickly pulled his hand away. "I..."

Yuuki put her head out to clearly see his blushing face and asked. "Did you run out of blood tablets yet?"

He nodded with a slight smile and gentle look in his eyes.

"Well,..." She thought. "Daddy's supply should come in soon. Each month actually!" She smiled more as she lifted her index finger.

After a few moments it grew silent…

"Hm?" She wondered, looking back at him. "Kaname-san?" He seemed lost in thought, looking to the floor so she tried once more and shouted. "Ka-san!"

"Yes?" He directed his attention back to her. He noticed she pulled off her froggy jacket and threw it on the floor below them.

"Don't be ashamed." Her tone of voice changed, becoming more subtle. She forced a hug on him. "I love you,.. onii-san." She whispered.

Silence was near... Kaname's eyes grew big as he hesitated.

Yuuki stretched her neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please." She stated. "Drink my blood." '_These words.' _She remembered. _'they once gnawed at my mind before. Spoken by someone else with the knowledge of a vampire.'_

Kaname sighed in relief. As requested he moved down with her. With her back to the comforter, he pulled off his own jacket, and began cleaning her neck with his tongue.

Yuuki closed her eyes and thought only of bliss. She was not scared, for her brother wouldn't hurt her, would he? She felt a sudden pain from his fangs and felt as if her head had been in disrepair The sharp edge of his fangs broke through a vain within her neck then blood shot out past his teeth and down his throat. She could hear the violent gulps of her blood overflow within herself.

"Ka,.." She gasped, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "Kaname!" She was finally given the chance to breath.

Kaname's eyes tightened. "Yuuki?" He asked as if they were in any other normal position.

She waited a few moments as the liquid flowed faster. "Okay. You've had your fill." She softly stroked the back of his head and urged him to stop to no avail. "Kaname-sama!" She screeched with no choice, but to bite his right shoulder. Her own fangs held back with no such blood drained from his clavicle.

He jolted back at the sudden pain which broke his unorthodox focus. "I. Yuuki..?" He asked once again while looking into her shocked eyes that changed to an apologetic, but sweet and scared expression.

"Kaname?" She searched through his unusual eyes. They were darker than normal. "Could.." She spoke, holding his arms length apart. "Could you hear me?"

His eyes dilated in and out. "..." Saying not one word, he shook his head as a responding 'no'.

Yuuki hugged him apologetically. She licked her crimson-covered lips as the same time she wiped away the blood from her brother's mouth.

"Alright." She stood up showing a smile from ear to ear. "Wait for me, okay?"

His eyes flowed her steady movement to the bathroom's entrance. His tone of voice was a soft one. "Alright." He put up a discouraged smile.

Yuuki waved nervously before shutting the door. Kaname's smile slowly curved downward. "Oh, loving sister." He chuckled. "There can be only one of you."

Yuuki's eyes widened. She leaned back on the door and breathed roughly as she cuffed her hand around her neck, thinking. _'Kaname-sama?'_ She staggered, taking one step forward. _'What's happened? .. That sharp pain before his teeth entered my neck,... those were the tips of his fangs.'_ Yuuki fell to her knees and looked at her shaking hands. _'Just for a moment, they paralyzed me.' _

She forced herself to laugh as she stated. "Kaname-onii. bit off more than he could chew." She sighed heavily in relief. "Ka-san,..." Her eyes grew big once more. She gasped then whispered. "He must have really tasted my blood. My blood ran sour for him because of the memories of Zero-kun radiating within himself. I wonder if he realized it." She covered her mouth, feeling overwhelmed.

Kaname was left alone to think. He took out two chess pieces from his pockets, not queen nor, pawn but, a rook and bishop. He stood still looking at the molded glass rook in his right palm. "My imouto still has her old humanly traits. That's a mild part of being human, I guess." He chuckled, before breaking sweat. "It's too warm in here." He looked above himself to turn on the fan.

The fan twirled around, blowing wind in his face. He smiled as if to enjoy the cool and thin air. "Much better." He thought as he felt for his pocket only to drop the glass pieces that soon rolled by the bed side. "Hmm?" He crouched down to search for them and saw a gleam of light from the one piece which had rolled next to the bed. After laying on the floor, he retrieved the one glass bishop and spotted Yuuki's newly written letter and a recent letter from Zero.

Kaname pulled them from the floor only to feel a sharp pain in his palm. "Ugh.." He barely spoke, looking at the cause of his pain,... a small glass shard from one of the game pieces had slipped down through the surface of his palm. He used his fingers to quickly pluck the thin glass out and continued gathering the material along with his other chess piece.

The pure-blood prince stretched out his hand. The wounds healed immediately except for the fang piercing which finally closed from the night before.

He struggled from the floor. It was obvious he still suffered from the minor shards that enlarged into his skin. Kaname scanned the words on the envelopes. One of course addressed to Zero from Yuuki and the other to Yuuki from Zero. "I wonder..." He whispered then peeked at Zero's letter.

He took a paper and pen of his own and wrote much faster. "Wha?" A tear of blood moved down his palm and onto the letter itself, just as he finished. "I'm still?" He wiped away the substance from his hand and tried removing the stain on the paper itself.

The vampire finally took his letter to the door. _'Kaname-sama?'_, a certain voice ran through his mind. He turned back and got Yuuki's letter as well as his almost forgotten envelope and exited.

Yuuki stood wet under the shower rod. She clearly still had the blood drinking scene trapped in her mind as she scrubbed her arms to rid herself of that particular moment's vibe. She held the towel over her chest, stared at the dim light above her, and thought. _'If onii-san did see the letters? I wonder if... Zero-kun should be safe, although that dream I had. Will someone die? She told me not to interfere, but what if I do, then I'd die.'_ "No Yuki!...Yuuki." _'I hope this will end happily or at least with the truth."_

She switched the rod off, stepped out with a towel wrapped around her self, and threw another towel over her newly wavy hair. She sighed and listened to the empty echoes from the other room. "It's quiet. Did Kaname step out?" Yuki peeked threw a small crack in the door. _'I don't see him. Hm?"_She stood back from the door.

"I must hurry." Yuuki put on a determined demeanor. After dressing in a casual black mini shirt, white shirt and slim black vest with a black tie, she put on black rose earrings, a left half glove, slipped into gray thigh high stockings, and black leather sandals. She carried her dirty clothes inside a large towel and put it in a laundry bag by her luggage outside the door. "I'll wash these later."

She walked back over to her bunk to notice the shelf was still open. "Ah.!" She yelled upon seeing Kaname enter the room. "Kaname-san!

"Hello, again Yuuki. You look cute." He smiled as he closed the door behind himself. "And you smell nice too."

"Um, thank you onii, though my hair is still wet and wavy." Yuuki blushed slightly as she sat on the bed and glanced up at him. "So?" She began. "Did you go somewhere?"

He nodded. "I sent those letters of yours. I even sent one of my own because of you."

She thought. "Oh."_"Maybe he didn't see the letters after all."_

"Hey, Yuuki." He got her attention.

"Yes?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He stared into her eyes in the most serious manner.

His eyes filled Yuuki with shock causing her warm heart to race. She quickly shook her head. "No, nothing at all."

"_Oh really?"_ Kaname thought.

She looked around the room nervously."Um.. Ka-san the pierced wound on your hand has gone away. So you've taken in enough blood. That's good." She pointed out.

"Oh, yes." He glanced at his wound which were conveniently on the same arm as his watch. "I'll be waiting for you down stairs, alright?" He sighed quietly.

"Sure." She watched the floor.

"Adioh?" Kaname saw the blond haired vampire standing in the door way with a glum appearance on his face. He stood in a black shirt and white pants."You should be with Kain." He announced after looking at his clothing.

"Yes, but I thought I'd walk Yuuki-sama down." His green eyes met Yuuki's brown ones.

Kaname grinned. "Alright, I see you soon Yuuki, Adioh." He walked past him, giving a glance unforeseeable to Yuuki in their presence.

"Adioh-kun you sound different than usual. Are you alright?" She addressed him as he stepped inside.

He nodded, answering. "I was thinking after we last spoke..."

She asked. "You want a huge tub of vanilla ice cream with pocky bits in it too?"

He shook his head as a responding 'no'. "Well, yes it sounds good but..." He groaned, slapping his hand on his forehead. "Why must I listen to Kaname Kuran? Is it because he's a pure blood? Am I scared of him? Or do I even respect him?" He heard sudden laughter coming from Yuuki.

"Adioh." She smiled, reaching his head then ruffing his hair. "Oh Idol, you have so much to learn."

"Yuuki-chan." A small tear stayed at the corner of his eyes. He let her pet him as if he were her blond haired little puppy.

She locked her hands behind her back and stared up at him. "I guess this little talk means that you trust me." He nodded. "And you didn't consider that I might be offended by those words."

He held a look of surprise toward her. "What?"

"I'm not offended don't worry. I feel sort of the same in a way." She search in her bag. "Here." She stuck a Gatsby, or soft brimmed hat on his head. "I was gonna give you this later but, since you're here. It's a very popular hat in New York."

"Thanks." He turned to retrieve her bags. "Lets go."

"Kay." She said happily, following him out with her bunny in hand. _'Adioh's funny when he's nervous."_

Adioh walked down the hall thinking to himself. _"I feel bad about doing this. I'll just walk her to the elevator. Whatever happens, happens and it won't be my fault."_ He nodded._ "I mean, she gave me a hat."_ Tears of happiness quickly rained down his face.

"See you Adioh-kun. Thanks for the help." She smiled with her luggage in hand.

Adoih waves goodbye and Yuuki awaits the elevator's return. She hears something over in the next room of the floor. _"That's Kaname-san. Why are they?"_ She thought and listened in around the corner.

Later she heard someone's voice. "What are you doing?"

"Ruka!" Yuuki covered her mouth and whispered. "I'll explain later, but right now I need your help with something."

Ruka was wearing a green short ruffled shirt, solid green gloves, a green vest over a black shirt and green tie. With the likeness of Yuuki's clothes she had thigh high stockings and leather boots. She walked up to Kaname with a worried look in her eyes.

"Ruka-chan your, dressed like Yuuki?" He had to ask changing his sentence midway.

She nodded. "We talked about it yesterday."

"Oh, well it looks good on both of you. So did you want something?"

Kain and Adioh walked out. Kain sighed like usual when it came to Ruka as Adioh thought. _"Did Yuuki-chan put Ruka-chan up to something?"_

"Um, well.. I overheard you said you were leaving somewhere. Is that true, is something wrong?"

Kaname suddenly wraps her tight within his arms and whispers in her ear. "Nothing is wrong." He stated simply, feeling no movement in his embrace. "I'm just meeting a lost friend at the next stop. Please, don't mention this to Yuuki, Ruka-chan."

Ruka's heart raced. He held for a while before, "I won't." she said as he released her from his embrace.

Ruka meets back up with Yuuki in the hotel's checkout lobby. "I'm sorry Yuuki-chan he told me not to tell." She cried.

Yuuki sighed and thought. "Hey Ruka-chan."

Ruka turned, asking. "What are you doing now?"

"Can you write me a letter? She smiled immensely.

Back at the academy the silver haired boy received two letters. One of which made the hunter smile, the other might as well have been written in clear blood itself. He showed each letter to Headmaster who noticed the blood tainted on the pure-blood's letter and commented. "Maybe it was an accident."

The words written in blood mentioned a challenge of sorts. Headmaster agreed to drive him to a specific location.

Kaien reads Kaname's letter, the end short and to the point. "_**Pure-blood Kaname Kuran."**_

Finally the time arrives as they reach the site. Headmaster stays put by the car door. Zero jumps from the passenger's seat with a letter of his own in hand.

The pure-blood sees eye to eye with the hunter. Each of them come wielding no weaponry. The green oak trees rustle in angst of this moment. They too feel the tension in the atmosphere as well as the birds and... their princess?

_**End – A Simple Message – Message Six**_

_To Be Continued.?_

* * *

_**Please be sure to check my profile to see how the progression of my stories are. It'll be under "Story Status".**_

_**I wish I could say I'll update sooner, but I lost the material for the next chapter Noooo! I'll do my best I must find and finish it.**_

_**Q: **Do they even own cars? If not, use all imagination for another solution to how they traveled. I needed something so I used a modern car._

_**More Zero-kun:**_ _I bet most of you are like "Where was Zero?" well they'll be more of him later and in my other stories he'll be there._

_**Gatsby:** I just thought giving Adioh a hat would be funny and cute. _

_**Pocky Bit Ice Cream: **_When Yuuki mentions the ice cream. If you look back at how I ended it their conversation in chapter four. You wouldn't know if they talked after and what about. So I made pocky an ice cream.


End file.
